Shooting Stars
by DeceptiveSoftness
Summary: Because, in the end, what else could he do but keep going? With, or without, them...


**A/N:** Is there anyone else out there who was so incredibly pissed of with the 'ending' of this amazing series that they point blank refused to read any of Tite Kubos work for _months_ after ward?

I loved Zombie Powder, mainly because of Gammas amazing swishy hair, and I think I cried at the end of volume four... bah, I'm unsatisfied so I decided to write to vent my frustration.

Rating: T+ in general for swearing and violence but each chapter will have an individual rating so be sure to look out for that.

**Warning: ** End of series spoilers, swearing, cursing... angst?

**[-]**

**Shooting Stars.**

**Chapter One: Gone**

_By DeceptiveSoftness [Softie]_

He knew something was wrong the second he opened his eyes. No, he knew something was wrong _before_ that. He had felt the subtle wrongness in the air long before he blinked sleepily and realised that the rooms two other occupants were gone.

Normally that, in and of itself, was not something to get worried over but something was niggling in the back of his mind, there was something he wasn't seeing.

He blinked again, this time making the movement deliberate and slow, and opened his eyes to the bare room. Four blank walls, a dusty floor with a faded purple rug, one small window situated up high on the far wall and three thin cots.

He was lying in one of the aforementioned cots and the springs dug grumpily into his side as he shifted to narrow his eyes at the other two -_empty_- cots. The fact that they were empty sent strange chills down his spine though he didn't understand why until he saw that the makeshift beds had been tidied...

It was more than, that they looked like they'd never even been slept in. The covers pulled taunt over the slim mattress and the sheets uniform white. That couldn't be right because no matter how lightly or briefly he slept Gamma always ended up leaving stands of silver hair behind like pieces of tinsel.

There wasn't a single strand of gleaming hair on the bed.

And if Gamma hadn't been sleeping it made sense to assume that Smith hadn't either and if neither of them had been asleep where had they been? The beds were made and the room seemed strangely bare. It took Elwood another few sleep addled moments to notice that the bags that housed their meagre possessions were also gone.

It was then that he started to panic. He threw back his own thin sheets and thanked whatever Gods there might be that he had been too tired to change into his pyjamas last night because he really didn't fancy running down the hallways of this creepy place in his night clothes.

He scrambled out of bed and then promptly tripped over the small pile of clothes that had been left at the side of the cot. They were his clothes, the ones that he'd had to stow away in Gammas bag ever since his own broke from the constant wear and tear of being on the road

His breath caught in his throat as he looked unseeingly down at the, depressingly small, bundle of clothes at his feet. Why would they leave his clothes here? Why would they take their bags? Where were they?

_'You know where they are.'_ a sly voice whispered in the back of his head and the teen shook his head in mute disagreement. The voice carried on '_You knew this would happen, you've been waiting for it, you knew it was too good to be true_' is hissed and Elwood felt his knees give out and he sat heavily back onto the cot, making the springs creak.

The silence in the room seemed to emphasise the fact that he was on his own and the teen dug his fingernails into his palms.

"They're gone." 

**[-]**

**A/N:** I feel kind of sorry for the poor guy. I definitely never this coming when reading the manga but, I guess it goes to show that sometimes the characters thoughts and motives really are their own.

Thanks for reading.

If you enjoyed this first chapter then **review** and let me know. And, heck, if you _didn't_ enjoy it then **review** and tell me why you though it sucked. Criticism is always welcome.

X


End file.
